Daddy's Little Girl
by nicnac918
Summary: In the Luthor family, you're only welcome as long as there's a use for you.


AN: I'm playing the canon a little fast and loose in this one (so pretty much just like the show). Essentially, I'm picking the age of Tess in the flashbacks in Abandoned regardless of the apparent age of the actress playing her (so again, just like in the show) and I'm putting Tess as being two years older than Lex as established in Turbulence, rather than one year younger like it says on her birth certificate in Abandoned.

* * *

Pamela was met at the front door of the Luthor's manor by an intimidating and impeccably dressed older man, a butler probably. She hadn't realized that people even had butlers anymore.

"Ms. Jenkins," he said in a way that made Pamela feel very small indeed. "Mr. Luthor is expecting you. Right this way."

The house, if it could be accurately called as such, was huge, and felt more like a museum than someone's home. Pamela's heart fluttered in time with the echoes of her quick footsteps, and a faint sheen of sweat betrayed her nervousness to the outside world. Unconsciously, she smoothed her hand over her stomach.

"Pamela Jenkins," the butler announced as he threw open the doors to what appeared to be a study. Lounging inside were both Lionel Luthor and, much to Pamela's dismay, his wife Lillian.

"Pamela, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lionel asked with that same veneer of charm that had gotten her into this situation in the first place.

Pamela glanced apprehensively at Lillian. She'd rather not deliver this news while the other woman was in the room, but that, Pamela supposed, was her punishment. She had known better than do what she did – she was a _good_ person – but she had still done it anyway.

Pamela took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Lillian watched silently from the doorway as Pamela, looking confused and overwhelmed, examined the room she had been given to stay in. The other woman paused suddenly, picking up a photo off the bedside table. Straining her eyes a bit, Lillian recognized the picture as a publicity shot of her and her husband. Lillian wondered if Lionel had put it there deliberately; it seemed like the distasteful sort of thing he would do.

"It's because I know my husband," Lillian said, answering the unasked question. Pamela started, giving Lillian a guilty look.

"It really doesn't bother me," insisted Lillian, which, after a pause, she amended to, "well _you_ don't bother me."

"Why not?" Pamela asked, sounding very unsure of herself.

"Like I said, I know my husband," Lillian repeated. "I don't have any illusions about who, or what, he is, not anymore. He wanted you, and now he wants your child. And nothing you or I do will change that."

"I suppose we'll just have to make the best of it then," Pamela said, looking as though she wanted to smile, but she wasn't sure how it would be received.

Lillian smiled first, giving Pamela the permission she needed to do so as well. "I suppose we shall."

* * *

"It's a girl," the doctor announced, turning away from the ultrasound and back toward the parents. Having worked with these three since the beginning of the pregnancy, Dr. Vargas was not surprised to see it was Lillian holding Pamela's hand, rather than the child's father. Both women were smiling as Lionel scowled in the background.

"A beautiful baby girl," Pamela said full of wonder with tears in her eyes.

Lionel made a displeased noise in the back of his throat. "I suppose a girl is better than nothing," he commented. What he didn't say was, "A bastard child is better than no child."

It didn't matter. Everyone heard it anyway.

* * *

Lutessa ran across the room and stopped in front of her Daddy, faced with the daunting task of climbing up his chair and into his lap. "Daddy up," she said plaintively, hoping he would pick her up and give her a tickley kiss. He used to do that, she remembered.

"I'm busy Lutessa. Go bother your mother."

"Mommy shower," she informed him. "Daddy up."

"Tessa dear, why don't you come sit in my lap. That is, if you think you can fit," called Lily from over on the couch.

Lutessa giggled and ran over to her. She climbed up on the opposite side of the couch before crawling across and positioning herself around Lily's book and her big belly. Lutessa stroked the belly and giggled again when she felt the baby inside kick.

"My brother," Lutessa declared.

"That's right. And you're going to be a very good big sister, aren't you Tessa?" Lily asked, smiling at her.

"Yes," Lutessa agreed with all the gravity that her two years of age lent her. Lily began petting her hair, and, curled up around her brother and her Lily, Lutessa fell asleep.

* * *

Lionel stroked Lutessa on the head once, and then he turned around and walked back to his car. She behaved herself commendably, standing in quiet decorum as he walked away. Really, Pamela had done an admirable job raising the girl; he'd have to make sure he secured her services as a nanny for Alexander. It was just too bad Lutessa would never do as his heir, a bastard child and a girl besides.

"Take me to the hospital," Lionel commanded the driver as the man climbed in the front seat. "I want to go see my son."

* * *

Lex tiptoed through the house. He was supposed to be in bed, but he had a nightmare and now he couldn't fall asleep. Pam would help. She'd tell him there weren't any such things as monsters, and then she'd come check in his closet, just to be sure.

When Lex got to her room, Pam was sitting at her desk, looking at something. Lex came up behind her and managed to get close enough to see it was a photo album before Pam spotted him.

"Alexander! What are you doing out of bed?"

"There were monsters," Lex said absently, having almost forgotten why he had come in the first place. "Can I look at the pictures?"

"I don't know sweetie," Pam said, starting to close the book, but Lex shot his hand out to hold it open. Pam sighed. "Alright then. But don't tell you father." Lex nodded solemnly. Don't Tell Dad was a rule he was very familiar with.

Lex inspected the pictures. All of them featured a little girl, littler than him even, with red hair just like his. Some were her by herself, a lot were with Pam or Mom or both, and there was even one of her in Dad's lap. "Who is she?" Lex asked when he reached the end of the album.

"She's your – She's nobody. Nobody at all."


End file.
